Decisions
by your royal highness
Summary: Mike asks the inevitable question at lunch, "Who would win in a fight? Edward or Jacob?" The Cullens answer, and Bella ponders her feelings for the two men. One-shot set during Eclipse, right after Jake confronted the two before school.


**I do not own Twilight**

"So," Mike sat down at our lunch table, right across from me, and slammed his lunch tray, full of pizza, milk, and an apple, and grinned mischievously, "Who'd win?" He asked, eyeing Edward with curious, excited eyes.

What was he talking about? Who'd win? What kind of question was that?

"Huh? Mike…what are you _talking_ about? Who'd win?" I looked at Edward, whose face was glazed over into a poker look, and then back at Mike.

"Who'd win," He repeated, "Edward or Jacob?"

Then, everything made sense to me.

He had obviously seen Jacob confront Edward and I at school, and, seeing Jacob built the way he is, and Edward's intense glare (if looks could kill, Jacob would be dead…nine times over.)

I looked back up at Edward, who noticed my stare and looked back down at me with worried, yet playful eyes.

"Well, who?" Mike asked his voice impatient, and his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, and I took an involuntary intake of air. What was he going to say? He was probably going to say something very gentlemanly, but what, I didn't know.

"Bro!" The three of us turned and stared at Emmett, who was walking towards us in a very manly way, his tray of food, which he wasn't going to eat, balanced as if it was a feather in his hand as he sat down next to me, the seat squeaking across the linoleum floor, running into mine. I bounced a little and then ran into Edward, who didn't move.

"Hey, Bella," He said in a seductive tone, placing his face close to mine, his cold breath tingling against my cheek. He gave me a huge smile as Edward let out a low growl, and then Emmett burst out into a roar of laughter, causing half of the cafeteria to turn and look at us.

"Hey, Emmett, "I muttered, looking down at my lasagna, poking it with my fork. It didn't look very edible. I could feel Edward glare at Emmett.

"Emmett, you better watch it." He growled.

"Ooo, I'm scared now!" He let out a mock gasp of fear, causing Edward to let out another low growl as Mike continued to stare at us as if we were aliens from another planet.

"Baby," Rosalie's perfect voice rang out as she sat down in the chair next to Emmett, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Don't tease Edward like that, it's not right."

"Whatever," Emmett said, rolling his eyes as Jasper and Alice joined us.

"Hey, Bella! Edward!" Alice's perky voice came, and both of us smiled at her as she practically danced into her seat on the other side of Rosalie, grinning strongly. What was going to happen to me? Did she have a vision of something funny happening to me? It wouldn't be the first time I tripped over something and landed face first into the trash can... Memories of that horrible day came rolling back to me, and I shuddered at the thought.

Edward tightened his grip on my waist, "You all right?" He muttered into my ear, and I nodded my head.

"You grip her any more tightly there, Eddie, and you're gonna squish her in half!" Edward glared at him, and I giggled at Emmett's nickname for Edward. Emmett flashed me a smile and I looked down, trying to hide my laughter. Still smiling, I looked up, and Alice playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

I took this moment, the one that Edward took to glare at Emmett, who was probably making fun of him in his thoughts, to look at Mike.

I almost laughed again.

He looked so uncomfortable, as if they were going to all of a sudden, turn on him and drink his blood.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't thinking that exactly, but he did seem very on edge, like he was going to bolt out of the Cafeteria at any moment.

Suddenly, all of the Cullen's, including Jasper, broke out into a fit of laughter. I looked around, wondering what I missed, and then I realized that Edward wasn't laughing; in fact, his mouth was turned into a large, menacing frown, like he was going to kill his brothers and sisters on the spot, right in front of everyone.

"I am not." Edward growled, his lip turning up to show everyone his bright, white teeth.

"Edward," Mike's dull voice broke into the laughter, causing everyone to stop laughing. They all stared at him, and I could have sworn that Mike's face turned completely white.

"Yes?" Edward asked his voice calm and collected as if he wasn't just a ravenous vampire wanting to kill his family seconds ago.

"You never answered my question," He sounded hurt.

"What question?" Emmett asked, breaking into the conversation.

Mike looked even _more_ scared then he did before, "Uh, uh….okay, E-Emmett. I guess you can answer it. Who would win in a fight…Ed-Edward or J-Jacob?"

Emmett tried not to laugh as he glanced over at Edward, letting his face turn up into a small grin. I knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say Jacob just to get Edward angry at him again, but instead, he said, "Edward."

It was simple, just a word, and Edward seemed just as much in shock as I did. He had been expecting the same thing.

Mike, however, didn't seem shocked, but more like disappointed. Of course he wanted Edward gone from the picture. Then he could get me. I laughed at the thought, and Edward stared down at me, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's nothing." I said, simply, and he smiled back at me.

"All right," Mike said, "What about you, Rosalie? Edward or Jacob?"

"Neither." She said, scoffing, and then staring down at her food. That was a typical Rosalie answer.

Mike seemed confused, but he didn't want to argue, so he went to Jasper next, "Edward or Jacob, Jasper?" I could already tell that Edward was getting annoyed with the name 'Jacob' coming up so many times in our lunch conversation by none other then Mike Newton at that.

"Edward." Jasper mumbled, and I could tell that he didn't like Jacob any more then Edward did.

"Alice?"

"Jacob." She said, simply, causing the Cullens to all stare at her I confusion. Mike's face lit up, and Edward's face turned into a murderous frown. She looked up at us, from poking at her salad with her fork. She had on an expression that was serious, but no real emotion, "What?" She asked, and they all continued to stare at her. I roamed my eyes over everyone else's expressions as her face turned up into a smile, "Just kidding! Eddie of course!" She stuck her tongue out at Edward, who rolled his eyes and relaxed besides me.

"Let me, guess, Edward, you'd choose yourself." Mike rolled his eyes, sighing as if he had just been defeated in a game.

"Actually, Mike, I would have to think about it. Jacob and I are plenty strong, but I really don't think that either of us would win. It would be a stale mate." Edward said, putting thought into his words. Part of me thought it was a fake tone that he added, because he wouldn't do anything that would make _Mike Newton_ happy.

"Aw, come _on_, Edward." Alice said, her eyes glistening with pleasure as she turned to Mike, "He'd pick himself, of course, trust me, I know." She smiled back at Edward in a way that said, 'I told you so', and then Mike's thoughtful eyes turned and stared at me.

"Bella?" He asked his tone hopeful as all of the Cullens eyes narrowed in on me.

It was a good question.

Who _would_ win?

I couldn't even bring myself to picture the two men that I loved the most in the world going at each other's necks, literally.

Jacob was definitely strong, and well built; he could lift Vans just as easily as Edward could. He was tall, and he definitely was…wider then Edward. He wasn't _fat_, he was just…wider.

Edward would never give up, which I would have a feeling that Jake probably would, if he knew that him fighting was going to hurt me. However, Edward would do the same, but if they were fighting to the death for me, Edward would win. He wouldn't give up. Edward's strong; I knew that since the day that he shoved that Van off of me, saving my life.

Edward tensed up next to me, and it seemed that my friendship with Jacob and my love for Edward were on the cliff, just ready to shove each other into the water below, never to resurface again.

But who would win out in the end?

I pursed my lips together, pondering the answer. My heart beat wildly as I let my eyes wander over each of the Cullens faces before I landed on the one that made my heart accelerate faster.

He gave me a small smile, and then nodded his head as if to tell me to just say what was on my mind.

I gulped, turned to Mike, and tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice as I let Jacob tumble over the edge, "Edward."


End file.
